Holy Wars
by Phil From Produce
Summary: Set in 2030, the U.S. Government adopts the Japanese Government's Battle Royale game, as a way of weeding out increasing numbers of terrorists. 2 men, Enemies in faith, are each sent to the Spring 2030 Battle Royale, and while they are there, they question their religious beliefs, and whether their causes were worth killing for.


NOTE: Battle Royale was written by Koushun Takami, the movie was produced by Toei. This fanfiction is a fictional piece based upon the story, but not the characters.

()()()

Chapter 1 - Prologue

()

**In 2011, a survey confirmed that over 50% of convicted felons in the United States of America were protestant Christians.**

**Only 10.6% were Atheists.**

**()**

_In a future not far from where we are now, the business of superstition has not only become desperate to remain relevant, it has become dangerous._

_With the advancements of the internet and social media, Religion becomes more & more obscure, with over 90% of peaceful churchgoers over the age of 70, with only 4% under the age of 18, and 100% of which are children and grandchildren of those who are devout followers. _

_Outside of the religious forum, the political forum has gotten more liberal over a decade. Gay marriages equal that of straight marriages. Adopting a socialist system becomes a possibility to the many millennial-aged politicians running for office. The conservatives on the other hand, become more stubborn and aggressive. 35% of them are religious, the remaining 65% are not. At the same time, a majority of the 35% begin to believe that the end times have begun, and that armageddon is being fought in America._

_Within the past 10 years, religion-related murders and crimes double. Muslims & Christians begin engaging in a melancholy war within the borders of the USA. Peaceful churches and mosques are bombed, and many innocent people are killed in the names of unseen deities, when in reality, fear & anger are the motivational forces behind the senseless murders._

_With the increasing amount of violence, The U.S. Government begins to build more federal prisons to house the increasing number of terrorists involved in the bombings and killings. While most of the weaker terrorists are often murdered in jail and prison, many of the more influencial and dangerous ones are kept alive under an eloquent tongue, commanding the strongest of members keeping their leaders alive._

_Fearing that they will soon see more Christians and Muslims brainwashed into murder, the government organizes a secret program, based off of the Japanese government's Battle Royale. The program is televised & streamed live for free, 4 times a year, on the first day of every season. The goal being to warn other Christians and Muslims to behave._

_10 convicted Christian & Muslim terrorists are chosen at random to participate._

_In the March 22nd, 2030 program, 10 different men & women, all convicted of various crimes from sexual harassment to terrorism, are taken into the program from various correctional facilities._

_From the Beaumont Penitentary in Texas, 30 year old Markus Wayne, a young "squad leader" and member of the Corpus Christi New Life Baptist Church. Wayne, like many young christians, was indoctrinated by his parents from a very young age and began to follow the doctrines of Christianity. In 2006, he officially devoted his life to Jesus Christ, at the age of 6. _

_In 2013, at the age of 13, He was convicted of his first crime - Vandalism. He set a Muslim man's mayoral election sign on fire. When questioned by the police, his reasoning was "I wanted to let that terrorist know he's not welcome in America." To protect him, or to pass the buck, his father blamed the release of Grand Theft Auto V as his son's influence to violence, when in reality, Wayne did it as a way to impress his father. 4 years later, Wayne's father died of cancer._

_At 23, Wayne, and several young men at the church formed a secret gang, Teen Soldiers for Christ, a group dedicated to protecting "God's country" from Muslim extremists, made up of young, naive men from within the church family. Within 2 years, Wayne learned that he was not the only one who had formed such a group. In 2026, he, and 6 other churches in Texas formed Christ's Defense Union, a group of men who's sole purpose was to eradicate Muslims from America._

_In 2028, Wayne and several other young men bombed a Muslim temple in Dallas, gaining notoriety and fame in the process. They murdered 257 Muslims. Men, women, and children._

_Not one of those murdered were ever convicted of a crime in their lives._

_Thanks to forensics, surviellance, and a thorough investigation, Wayne, and 24 other men & women were arrested, tried, and found guilty of terrorism and mass murder. As a result, 4 of them were sentenced to death, 20 were given multiple life sentences._

_Wayne, was one of many who was given a life sentence._

_While in prison, Wayne kept leading his branch of the CDU and battled other prison gangs for control. _

_On February 11th, 2030, Wayne's name was randomly selected by a computer to join that spring's televised Battle Royale. A week leading up to the date of the Battle Royale, he was taken from the penitentary, and shipped by plane to an undisclosed location, surrounded by masked guards._

_In a brief stay at the facility, Wayne was briefed on his fate. He was informed of the rules, informed on what he was allowed to do, and what he was not allowed to do. He was also given a chance at a new life if he could survive and win._

_Wayne of course, was not the only serial killer chosen to fight. __In the state of Pennsylvania, in the Canaan correctional institute, 35 year old Demetrious Mohammed was selected for the Battle Royale._

_Born in 1995, Mohammed experienced harrassment and hate from his peers from a young age. Arguably, the worst time of his childhood was after September 11th, 2001, when the World Trade Centre was attacked by Muslim terrorists. _

_In 2009, 14 year old Demetrious adopted the last name Mohammed and began practicing his religion far more strongly than before. Bullying and harrassment for his faith was so common he began to develop a hatred for white people, but mostly white Christians. In 2011, 16 year old Mohammed was convicted of his first crime - Sexual harrassment of a white Christian girl, who's older brother, was known for bullying and harassing young Mohammed. In retaliation, the 17 year old brother of the victim jumped Mohammed in school. But when Mohammed contacted his friends at the Muslim temple, they contacted members of the Muslim brotherhood, some of whom had served prison time._

_The 17 year never harassed Mohammed again._

_In 2019, 24 year old Mohammed began to contact the Muslim Brotherhood, and organized a gang of local Muslims, all of whom silently swore to one day, destroy America for Allah. _

_However, a year later, Mohammed was caught in a sting, and at age 25, began a 2 year prison term for possession of illegal substances._

_When he got out in 2022, he realized a normal life was not possible. He became a full-time member of the Muslim Brotherhood._

_In 2026, at the age of 31, he was convicted on a brutal murder of a pastor who allegdly molested children. Mohammed tortured, mutilated, and sodomized the pastor, and destroyed his remains in a compactor. After a lengthy investigation, and a short trial, Mohammed showed no remorse for his actions. _

_Mohammed was given life with no possibility of parole. _

_By 2030, Mohammed was the most feared member of the Muslim brotherhood. He was constantly marked by rival gangs, including the Christians, the Aryans, the Bikers and the Latinos. _

_But he had too many connections within the Muslim brotherhood, so no one touched him._

_For the Spring 2030 battle royale, Mohammed was selected. He was reluctant to leave Canaan due to the fact he suspected the "selection" for battle royale was a plot to murder him. But knowing he was going to die either way, he went._

_8 other terrorists from various penitentaries were sent to the island._

_Only one of them would be allowed to leave alive._


End file.
